


Written in Resplendent

by woah10spac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically we've taken our ocs and thrown them into an original high-fantasy-type world, F/F, F/M, Fantasy World, High Fantasy Gay Rights Babey!!!, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fantasy World, Original World, Resplendent, SO, Written in the Scars - Freeform, YA, also alt title, alt title ideas, bc someone is a mcelroy nerd, horse vs dragon the ultimate and hes gone, if you ignore that we're crossing over this isn't cringey at all lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woah10spac/pseuds/woah10spac
Summary: An inscribed door has been found, a translator appears, and a quest begins, quite accidentally.Alt Title: High Fantasy Gay Rights Babey!!!
Relationships: Fran/Enli, Razz/Blue - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Ah yes, the Gay

**Author's Note:**

> [Characters](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1o5jFsMfMQ1ioxD5Y0wZgfxaIHHgjL8Vx20xz-pteXgo/edit?usp=sharing) but in very brief summary:  
> Fran: Ancient and immortal conduit to the ancient gods. Human Paladin.  
> Enli: Ripped af Daughter-Chief of one of the two orc cities. Orc Barbarian.  
> Blue: Half-sane translator of forgotten ancient languages. Halfling Sorcerer.  
> Razz: Potion master who hasn't reached mastery yet. Human Alchemist.

“It may be time for me to take another of my escapades,” Blue said quietly. 

Razz started hard, nearly dropping the vial held in his right hand. He set it down, spinning around to peer at her through the thick goggles he wore. “By the ancient gods, Blue, how long have you been sitting there?!” 

She broke into peals of laughter, standing quickly and crossing to him. Holding out a hand, she waited for him to take it. “Forgive me. You were so caught up in your work I didn’t want to immediately interrupt you.” 

Huffing good-naturedly, he pulled his goggles off, setting them aside and taking her hand. She held back another laugh at the deep lines etched into his skin from the worn leather. He must have been very deep into his work indeed. A kiss was pressed to her cheek, then he turned, using his free hand to shove a stopper down the mouth of the vial he had been holding. Blue noticed the contents begin to bubble ferociously, but chose to say nothing. 

“Did you hear what I said?” she asked as he turned back to face her. 

He shook his head.

Wincing, she repeated herself. This was never a happy conversation, and she had been working up the courage to say it nearly the entire voyage back to Gagh-Bheghnor. Thus, she was unsurprised as he made a face, squeezing her hand to show he meant no harm but still clearly unhappy. “Already?” 

“It’s been nearly six months,” she protested. Then she sighed, dropping his hand, and reaching up to rub her eyes. “And I miss it. I want to be back under the earth, discovering new magic, exploring the worlds of old…”

“You know I wouldn’t stop you,” he replied, turning around and finally seeming to notice that his half-finished potion was beginning to burn a hole through the glass. Swearing under his breath, he wrapped it in a towel, pulling open the small window in front of his lab and quickly throwing it through, rag and all. She watched him do this with faint bemusement, choosing not to comment that she doubted there was a fish in the world wanting to sample any concoction of Razz’s. 

“And you know that you wouldn’t need to,” she replied. “If you don’t want me to go, I won’t. There’s always next time we make port, and staying on the ship has an advantage over the caves.” 

“What’s that?”

Grinning widely, she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, and resting her head between his shoulder blades. She could feel the vibration of his laughter, then he turned in her hold, returning the hug tightly. “I’ll be here when you return, if that’s the only thing keeping you.”

“I would still miss you,” she said, and felt him stiffen, just for a moment. “What?” 

He pushed back on her shoulders, holding her at arms length so he could look her in the eye. “Could I come with you?” 

“...What?” 

“I could come with you! Arad plans to set sail with the next tide, and I’ll admit to missing the feeling of solid land.” 

Regarding him doubtfully, she looked him up and down. “You want to explore ruins with me?” 

“Why not? You spend your time sailing with me. It’s my turn to experience what makes you happy, isn’t it?”

He was so earnest, she couldn’t help beginning to get excited about the idea. “Won’t they miss their healer?” she asked, somewhat jokingly. She couldn’t remember the last time Razz had done more than wrap bandages for the crew members. There wasn’t a single occupant of this ship brave enough to sample a taste of his particular brand of magic. 

Snorting, he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he heard a shout. The call was in Benghish, so Blue waited for him to translate. Speaker of tongues she may be, but there was a big difference between reading languages in the dark of a forgotten tomb and understanding Arad’s guttural, accented voice shouting across the whole of the ship. 

“We’ve docked,” Razz said quickly, but by the look on his face, she could tell there was something more. He hesitated, then shrugged. “There’s apparently quite an ugly looking gentleman waiting on the pier. He wants to speak with you.” 

“Arad called him ugly to his face?” she asked, surprised. The giant orc could be jokingly disparaging of his own crew, but to insult a stranger was unlike him. 

Razz shook his head. “An ugly looking  _ human _ gentleman.”

This wasn’t wholly unusual. Humans didn’t exactly frequent the Orc cities, but Gagh-Bheghnor was certainly the more open of the two, to traders and visitors alike. But the only human Blue even knew was standing in front of her, looking just as confused as she felt. She checked the ties of her overdress, and Razz snorted, brushing a loose hair out of her face and kissing her again on the cheek. “You look fine.” 

“Please, I know,” she laughed, and he gave her a look. “Well, are you coming?” 

After a long and drawn-out sigh meant to let her know just how much he appreciated her humor, he nodded, and she made her way up to the deck. Razz followed behind her, shutting the small door securely before taking the steps two at a time, arriving at her side just as she made it to the railing of the deck. 

The pier was bustling, Arad and the other members of the crew working to unload their cargo alongside the crews of every other ship currently docked. True to his word, there was a human standing apart from the crowds of orcs, his arms crossed and frowning around the place. Despite Arad’s opinion, Blue didn’t think he was an ugly man. He was young, tall, handsome, everything Razz had informed her was supposed to be attractive in a man among humans. Just a bit long-faced and pinched, wearing clothes made for travel but an expression made for anything but polite company. It took her a moment to recognize him, but when she did, she grinned, glancing back at Razz. 

“I think I have an idea of where we should go.”


	2. Horse vs Dragon the Ultimate -oh he's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the rainy city of Stormshell, Paladin of the Ancient Gods, Fran, accompanied by her partner, Enli, struggle after the discovery that the magical door they need to access to is locked by a word in an old dialect neither can read. T

Rain was falling hard against the murky windows of the Lochlann Inn as lightning would illuminate the the low, grey clouds with a crackling sort of light. The Lore of the city believed that storms only happen when there is something coming; something to cause the winds of change to blow so wildly and free. However, in Stormshell, it was always thundering, and the winds of change were always blowing somewhere.

Despite this, the energy in the tavern of the Lochlann was alive and aflame. Sweaty and smelly farmers were gathered after a long day’s work, kicking up their feet with the local bounty hunters, mercenaries, and thieves. Mead was being passed around plentifully on the tab of a generous, but painfully unaware visiting dignitary. The warm light of the candles gave a friendly glow to everyone in the hearth, and a general sense of peace even against the booming voice of the storming skies.

Tonight Fran didn’t join the festivities. She only watched the flame of a candle dance, and clutched the handle of a large mug still filled to the brim.

Enli took a seat beside her partner, and slid her empty pint down the bar to the innkeeper, and tossed a bronze cod across the way to pay for another. She glanced down at her partner, and couldn’t help but still see her with a fantastical sort of admiration, even after all these years together, and even with her seeming so upset at the moment.

“We will find a solution. We have many gods who look out for us, and will give us the opportunity we seek. Be patient with them, Lover, and enjoy this moment.” Enli reached one arm around Fran’s shoulders, and used her other hand to take a big swig of Fran’s mead while waiting for her own replacement. Placing the mug back in front of Fran, she smiled. “The mead is delicious.”

Fran was still quite disappointed at their earlier adventure being cut so short. “The mead is terrible.”

The bartender finally slid a fresh mug to Enli who caught it in stride and laughed heartily. Her laugh was one of Fran’s favorite things about her. “Is it? I’m afraid I stopped tasting it after my third round!”

Fran gave her an acknowledging chuckle, but Enli still decided she needed help smiling, and pulled her into a dance beside the local bard and the other drunkards who were having the best night of their lives. After a few hours of drinking, dancing, and a few stolen kisses between partners, Fran and Enli retired together to bed.

Before Fran had met Enli, insomnia had been much more common for this lonely and immortal prophet of the Ancient Gods. Before they were together sleep meant nothing to Fran, but now that she had a real partner, a partner who could be there for time and eternity at her side, she found sleeping to be easy and emotionally grounding. Nonetheless, Fran was having difficulty again tonight. Being in Stormshell always dug up old voices in her head, old memories long since dead, and she felt herself receding into the child she once was here, so many centuries ago.

At the break of dawn Fran was already awake and downstairs at the inn’s hearth, taking a hot tea with a shot of some indiscernible alcohol. The innkeeper, Reba, gave her a reluctant look of sympathy through her one good eye. She had been running the Lochlann her entire life, it being opened originally years ago by her grandfather, Loch, who had been a dear friend of Fran’s. Despite Reba’s brittle age now, Fran remembered meeting her when she was a only young girl, and was there when she got the eye patch.

“You always get like this when you come by here, Fran. So tell me,” She leaned over the counter, her elbow resting on a dirty wet rag, and her greasy grey hair falling slightly out her disheveled bun. Crows feet and age spots framed her eyes and constant smile as she chuckled at her lifelong friend. “Why do you bother to come again?”

“There is something I’m looking for from a long time ago, Reeb.” Fran took another sip of her drink, while Reba returned to wiping down the counters.

“I’ll tell you one thing, Franny,” She sighed and looked to the portrait behind her before turning back with an invigorated smile, “Daideo Loch would be having none of this, not from our great Skinner of Knees and Surveyor of Stars, Hero of Old Stormshell, twice!”

Fran smiled, enjoying the more recent memories, and Reba’s thick ‘shell accent. “You know for a fact I didn’t do much the second time, that was all you.” She raised her glass to Reba before taking the last sip.

The door swung open a bit too loud for all the hungover folks in the hearth, but the strangers who walked in looked stranger enough to make some gossip, so everyone stayed quiet.

“Welcome to the Lochlann, travelers.” Reba made her way to the strangers to take their soaked coats and guide them to the fire. “Make yourself at home.”

Fran felt something in her curiosity piqued by these travelers. One was a man with bedraggled hair, dark, fierce eyes, and yet with a calm aura about him. He carried potion after potion strapped to belts and bags, creating a rainbow of accessories to his outfit.

More interestingly to Fran, however, was the female traveler. She was a halfling with no hat, leaving her vivid blue hair exposed, and with the removal of her coat Fran couldn’t help but notice her arms were covered in words from all kinds of languages and dialects.

Specifically one word in just the dialect she needed. The gods had come through yet again.

Enli had just made her way downstairs, and took a seat next to Fran. “Who are you leering at?”

“I’m not leering, I’m staring intensely at a traveler who just came in.” Fran looked up to meet Enli’s gaze and smiled. “I’ve found a translator for the door.”

She took a sip of her fresh morning mead and leaned in close to Fran’s face. “It’s almost frustrating how easy the gods make things for you.” Enli kissed her just below her ear before walking over to the travelers.


	3. im sitting in a meeting and im so bored im posting fanfiction rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time! For! Stuff! To get cool!!  
> Also ya'll support my friend [Spac](http://tumblr.woah10spac.com/) they're the one writing this with me and they're incredibly talented and creative! This whole high-fantasy world is their creation, and they have a whole setup with cities and religions and characters and millenia of stories for the world and it's honestly ~~terrifying~~ so cool!

Blue sighed at the blast of warmth that hit them as they walked through the tavern door, Razz holding it open for her to step through. They had arrived the night before, staying with Karn and his family because of the lateness of the hour, but he had seen them out as soon as the day broke, directing them to the best inn of which he knew. 

When she had seen him on the pier in Gagh-Bheghnor, she had already known he must have found something. The forest surrounding Stormshell had always been known to shift, revealing new wonders with every season. That was the whole reason she had paid him, years ago now, to find her if something new was found that he thought might be to her interest. He had stayed true to his word, and she had made compensation as promised, but to entreat upon the hospitality of his family for the rest of their stay would have been too much to ask.

“Welcome to the Lochlann, travelers.” The barkeep appeared suddenly at their sides, and Blue jumped. “Make yourself at home.”

Razz smiled, thanking her quickly as Blue tried to hide her embarrassment. She let her coat be taken, again thanking whatever gods might exist that the inn was so warm. As they were taken to a seat by the fire, Blue turned to Razz, struggling for a moment before simply stating, in Benghish, “Bath?”. 

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly at her refusal to engage with a stranger, Razz asked the innkeeper in common, “Do you have the amenities for a warm bath? My companion and I have been traveling for quite some time and as you may have noticed--,” he gestured to the rain-soaked windows, “It’s been a cold journey.” 

“Of course. It’s only a few cod for travelers, but free for paying guests…?”

“We would love a room. Any that you have available.” 

Tuning them out, Blue glanced around the room. There weren’t many guests up and about at this hour, but more than she would have expected. This must be quite a well-known inn, and Blue made a mental note not to let Razz anywhere near the bar, especially since she could see more than one orc in the room. There was one in particular, standing near the bar, who looked vaguely familiar, the powerful set of her jaw softening as she smiled at the woman sitting on a stool before her. Blue was struck, suddenly, with the notion that she knew the sitting woman, but dismissed it as ridiculous. There were so few humans who crossed her path, and despite her aversions to unfamiliar company, she wasn’t one to forget a face.

Their eyes met, and the stranger seemed to consider her for a moment, murmuring something to her companion before lifting her chin to receive the kiss being pressed to her jaw. Blue only had a moment to wonder what the sensation of the broad fangs that framed the orc’s lips could possibly feel like against the smaller woman’s skin before the orc crossed the room towards them. 

Behind her, Blue heard a strangled gasp, and jumped, looking back just in time to see Razz fall to one knee and bow his head. She made a face at him, then turned back to the orc woman and raised her chin. “Would you care to explain why I should follow in his lead?” 

She laughed, heartily. “You should not! Here, we are equals. I would venture a guess that you are from my great city, but you look very little like my people.”

“I sail with Captain Arad upon The Venture of Winds, my lady,” Razz choked out, and Blue huffed, reaching out to tug him back to his chair. 

“Ah, yes, I know of him! A great troublemaker!” She was quite merry, and Blue couldn’t help but wonder if she had already made her way into a pint of mead. “You must be a great friend of the orcs for that lout to allow you on his ship.” 

“You could say that,” interjected Blue, realizing all at once that this must be the daughter-chief of Gagh-Bheghnor, Elie, Aley… 

“I am Enli, Lighter of Beasts, and this is my companion, Fran, Skinner of Knees and Surveyor of Stars,” she gestured to one side, and Blue realized that the woman from the bar had appeared quite silently at her side. Fran smiled, shaking her head bemusedly at her partner’s introduction. 

“May I ask about your tattoos?” 

Immediately, Blue brightened, gesturing at the lines that framed her chest. “My greatest pride. Each word is a representation of the secrets I have unraveled in my many journeys.” 

The woman nodded, holding out a hand before pausing. “May I?” 

“Of course,” Blue said, ignoring Razz’s incredulous look at her willingness to share. This was unlike her, she knew, but she really didn’t mind. It wasn’t often that she got to explain the meaning in the words she had inked into her body, and they truly were one of her greatest joys, second only to him. 

Fran placed a careful finger on a particular word, one that sat along the curve of Blue’s collarbone. “This is from a language not many are familiar with,” she remarked, and Blue lifted her chin, grinning widely. 

“Yes. I translated it, last year. I found a book in the library below Redwater that contained notes in the dialect.” 

“I didn’t know of any library below Redwater,” remarked Enli, peering over Fran’s shoulder at the tattoo. 

Blue didn’t respond, choosing instead to watch Fran’s face. There was something more to this, she could tell. There was a quiet excitement in the woman’s eyes, and as she glanced up, Blue held her eyes. 

“What are your names?” Fran asked suddenly, pulling her hand away and taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs. She looked to Razz, seeming to realize that he was still watching them both with curiosity.

“I’m Razz, Brewer of Lights,” he said quietly, gesturing at the potions that lined his belts and jacket. 

“Blue, Speaker of Tongues.”

Humming, Fran tilted her head to one side. “That’s an interesting title. Speaker of tongues. I would venture a guess that you consider yourself an expert on the translation of lost languages.”

“You would be correct,” she replied, and Fran looked up. There was a careful sort of determination in her expression, and Blue saw the question coming before she had even voiced it.

“Could you translate something for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Crush's Links: [Tumblr](http://witsyo.tumblr.com) [TikTok](http://vm.tiktok.com/gPUQGy/)
> 
> Spac's Links: [Reblog Tumblr](http://woah10spac.tumblr.com) [Art Tumblr](http://woah10arts.tumblr.com)


End file.
